


No Regrets

by knightlywonders



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: After buck and Eddie sleep together they talk about their feelings and maybe do more.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	No Regrets

Rays of sunshine sneaked in through the curtains, Eddie could feel the slight warmth they were giving off, yet he was warmed by the man he was with. Buck. They were in bed, together, Their clothes weren’t on them, they were spread around Buck’s apartment, Buck’s black underwear was on the floor wrinkled next to his red one. He doesn’t know where his shirt went. The rays of sunshine made his skin glow, his hair brighter. Eddie stared at Buck’s beauty, his peach cheeks, his pale white skin, his sunny blonde hair. Even though Buck probably does see it himself, if he doesn’t. To Eddie, Buck was most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He touched his hair softly like a feather. Even naked under the sheets next to him; seeing all of Buck made Eddie fall deeper in love with the sleeping firefighter next to him. He imagined Buck’s arms wrapped around his body engulfing him with waves of water vanishing the fire of rage Eddie has felt for so long.

_Eddie looked at Buck, thinking about last night, his hands running down his body soft like glass. Buck was afraid that he was going to hurt him. Eddie knew that. Buck’s kisses were hungry, gravity made them fall in to the bed, Eddie wanted to fill both their hunger, he returned his kiss, their lips clashed like swords in a battle, was it love that they wanted or lust for each other? Eddie swiped that thought out of mind quickly as his hand scratched Buck’s back downward, under his shorts, wearing nothing but shorts Eddie slapped Buck’s ass, and he moaned out. “Fuck Eddie.” In his ear. “Fuck me my brains out.” Eddie mouth said without realizing it. He breath shuttered, as Buck took off his underwear throwing out across the room._

Buck inhales, as he opens his ocean eyes brighter as the rays of sunshine highlight them, making them brighter like stars in a night sky. Eddie hesitated, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Buck’s voice was voice and raspy, he got closer, to Eddie’ body warming himself up from the high air conditioning, “It’s fine.” he looked Eddie, his beautiful dark chocolate eyes, his neat hair was messy after sleeping and yet, Eddie was this angelic art piece that Buck could admire forever. He felt so lucky that this man was still next him. In Buck's experience, his nights would leave him Hugh and dry in his cold bed. Buck would have keep up this wall of steel and locks, for some reason with Eddie he can unlock and wind down. 

“You’re beautiful.” Eddie didn’t mean to say that out loud, but whenever he’s with but his feelings go on overdrive and nothing filters his mouth.

“You’re handsome,” Buck replied smiling. Buck didn't know how to stop stop smiling, his mouth has mind of its own, he couldn't help but be happy. 

Thoughts of him hurting Buck, emotionally, maybe ruining their friendship by sleeping together,“I’m sorry.” Eddie replied, the smiled on Buck’s face wiped off.  
“Why?” Buck turned his body to Eddie, he slid his hand on his face, “we both did this Eddie, is it something else? Do you regret—“

“No.” Eddie said automatically loudly, he took a beat calming himself. Calming the both of them. “No, I don’t,” Eddie placed his hand on Buck, soft cheek, his eyes are glistening like water on a sunny day, “I would never regret what we did last night. Do you?”

“No,” Buck kissed Eddie’s hand, “I don’t.” Buck reached up and kissed Eddie.

“Good.” Eddie smiled, seeing a smile form with his full pink lips that were red from the constant kissing they did last night.

Last night wasn’t like nights he had with Shannon, sure he did loved her too, but with Buck it was different, safe, connected. At first Buck was a strangers they grew and blossoming into this flower that was feeding from the love the didn’t know they shared. There was this fire of hunger; hunger to be loved it was his choice his full heart pour outside his body last night. Eddie knew that he didn’t need to constant alert he unlocked his armor and let Buck see his true self.

“What we did last night— sleeping together— was just proof what we already know.” Buck said laying on bed, look at the ceiling, hoping that Eddie won’t argue.

“We love each other.”

“We always had this— connection, these moments that for a minute—“ relived that Eddie didn’t argue, that he felt the same thing. He heart was pounding, nervous that releasing everything that he held in for years to Eddie would make him leave. And Buck will be alone. Again.

“The whole world would vanish and we’re the only people there and for minute sometimes I feel like I want to lean in and kiss you.”

“Ever since that day at the well, I went crazy thinking that you were dead, I did everything to get you up to safety, I even tried to dig you out by hand. When I saw you breathing and and alive, covered in blood, and mud I finally could breathe again. That’s was the night, that was night I realized I love you.”

Eddie smiled, warmth flooded his body, his hand entwined with Buck’s, turning to him, “When I was down there, I kept thinking about my life, and coming here, meeting you, all my memories were with you. I wanted to come back to Chris, to you, to my home. That’s what you are to me Buck. You’re my home. The day that we went hiking, you Chris and I, we were close to shore hearing the water crash against the rocks. You had Chris on your shoulders—“

“He was telling me that you taught him the constellations, he was pointing to all of them.”

Eddie smiled, “At on point you turned to me and smiled, not those dopey smile when you think you’re right, a homey comfortable one that give once everyone is safe and sound. At that instant made my heart stop for a few seconds, that’s when I knew. I love you.” 

Buck and Eddie kissed, starving for affection, Eddie climbed onto Buck; his big hands travels on his Eddie grazing Eddie’s back. In between kisses, Eddie heard Buck sneak in “I love you.” The rolled around putting Eddie on the mattress, Eddie stared at Buck, into his eyes making him believe, “Buck, I love you.” Buck kissed Eddie both of them started to feel excited, Buck rolled under Eddie kissing his neck, as Eddie moaned out his name, Buck unwrapped the comforter the had on top of them tearing it off the bed, feeling the cool chill of the air conditioning. Buck wrapped his body on Eddie well what was left on his body. They looked at each other for seemed like forever, trust, love, lust all in one look. They knew last night wasn’t a hookup, it was more the start of their love. Eddie silently nodded, as Buck entered him. “Fuck” he moaned out, Buck’s dick was bigger and better than he dream of. Maybe it was that this wasn’t just sex, maybe it was that he actually loves the man, this love. Eddie’s eyes were open staring at Buck, scraping his nails on his back. He propped his arms on top of Buck, as Buck was still fucking him at the angle of gravity. He kissed Buck again and again, their tongues connected, flirting. Eddie breathed out moans, “Buck-“

Buck wrapped his body around Eddie as if he was protecting him, his arms behind Eddie’s head, placing Eddie back on the bed. He huge torso hugged Eddie covering him, He put his head on Eddie’s shoulder, hearing moans of pleasure his name being in mix, “I-Buuuucckk yeah—“ he thrusted, softly as since Eddie never had sex with another man before yet, he was enjoying it as Buck felt Eddie’s hands on his ass asking for harder, deeper, and Buck thrusts “Fuck Yeah!” Eddie cursed out. Felt Buck hitting his spot of pleasure again and again sending vibrations all over his body. “I gonna— fuck—“ Buck saw Eddie’s eyes, hit his head, as both of them exploded all over Eddie’s toned torso. Breathing heavily. Dazing, seeing stars, he barely spoke.

Buck was panting, “I love you Eddie.” He looked over as Eddie’s eyes were closed sleeping, “Forever.”


End file.
